mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wart
Wart (マム Mamu) is a villain who appeared in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, which was later released under the name Super Mario Bros. 2 in North America and Europe. He appears in the final stage, level 7-2, in the last chamber. He also serves as the main antagonist and final boss of those games. Profile Physical description Wart is a fat regal frog, with a crown on his head and a purple robe that can scarcely conceal his big belly. He seems to be very prideful and selfish, however, he also seems to be cruel as he brainwashed the innocent inhabitants of Subcon and turned them into his own personal foot soldiers. Personality traits Wart does not like vegetables. This is taken advantage of in both Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario has a dream in which a voice pleads for his help. The voice explains that Wart has taken over Subcon, the land of dreams, but that Mario can defeat him by throwing vegetables at him from some sort of machine, which, as noted before, takes severe advantage of his allergy to them. Wart attacks by blowing bubbles at the heroes, but is defeated by Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad. Much like in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, it frees mysterious red fairy folk. Other appearances ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, one of the items listed on Francis', the nerdy chameleon, to-buy list is issue #47 of "Cyborg Wart." Later, when Francis speaks to Princess Peach through the Swoon.exe, a dating simulator, one of the items on his list of things to give her is an issue of Cyborg Wart. Non-canonical appearances ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic'' In Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, Wart abducts the youngest brother and sister from an Arabian family by snatching them away through an enchanted storybook. This game's heroes, siblings Imajin and Lina and parents Mama and Papa, fight Wart by throwing vegetables at him. Wart is defeated, freeing the mysterious red fairy folk. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' Wart appears as a minor character in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, under the name Mamu, which is Japanese for Wart. Mamu's sprite in this game is almost identical to the sprite used in Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2, in fact. He teaches Link a new song to play on the ocarina, the "Frog's Song of Soul". Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wart appeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit. In other media Nintendo Comics System Wart appears in one comic story published for the Nintendo Comics System. Titled "Cloud Burst," this story has Princess Toadstool's father, King Toadstool, looking to buy a new mattress, as his current one is too lumpy. Disguised as a bed salesman, Wart takes the king up into the clouds and advertises a bed-shaped rain cloud as a Cloud Nine mattress. As the King rests up on that cloud, it causes rain all over the Mushroom Kingdom, but is quickly patched up by the Mario Bros. Oddly, his character design resembled a crocodile rather than a frog. Nintendo Adventure Books Wart appears in the sixth Nintendo Adventure Book, titled "Doors to Doom." In the book, he appears as a skateboarder who helps the Mario Bros. in their plight, rather than attempting to thwart them. de:Wart zh:Wart pl:Wart fr:Wart nl:Wart es:Wart it:Wart Category:Royalty Category:Bosses in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Characters Category:Demons